


Damn you Shmizzles

by lostonhorizon



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostonhorizon/pseuds/lostonhorizon
Summary: Little did Ranvir and Giovanni know their relationship was about to exposed...by a dog?
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Damn you Shmizzles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!  
> I’ve had this idea for a while and I wanted to write it. I hope it makes sense, tell me what you think in the comments:) xx

Ranvir watched as Giovanni sat nervously on the edge of the sofa with his laptop screen set up. His legs bounced up and down with his arm resting on his knee. 

She came up behind him wrapping her arms around his chest. “What’s on your mind?” She said turning to face him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“This interview” Giovanni replied, brushing his hair back with his hand. “Why, it’s not like you haven’t done plenty of interviews?” Ranvir asked curiously. Giovanni never understood how she could remain so calm and relaxed during interviews, it came so naturally to her. Giovanni did worry more especially since his first language wasn’t English. 

“Ranvi, we are talking about Piers Morgan here” he let out a slight laugh, he had no idea how she managed to work alongside him. 

“You are not a politician, you are just there to talk about your tour, he’s not going to question you” Ranvir kissed his cheek before walking back into the kitchen. 

“Yeah but what about us?” Giovanni watched as she so causally strolled around the kitchen without a care in the world. 

“Darling, piers doesn’t even know, also it’s been months since strictly ended, he’s not going to bring it up” Giovanni knew she was right, it was going to be fine, she always reassured him. 

She made herself a coffee, knowing coffee probably wasn’t what Giovanni needed, he was already stressed enough. 

“I know it’s no big deal to you because you do it everyday but it makes me nervous especially when it’s on your show” Giovanni looked like a nervous school boy about to be told off by his teacher. 

“Giovanni, are you scared of Piers Morgan?” Ranvir tried to contain her laughter. 

“....no” 

“Is this coming from the man who said he could break him in one day?” 

“Look Ranvi, we’ve been so lucky these last 6 months to keep our relationship private. When I was with Ashley, we never had any months of privacy, we were photographed constantly and our relationship being written about. I don’t want that for us” She sat down beside him, she placed her hand on his shaking knee and stroked the side of his face. 

“I know darling, I want our privacy too but we will have to accept it will come out at some point”  
Ranvir loved that he allowed her to see him like this. Everyone loved Giovanni for his looks and never really saw him for who he was. She saw his side of him. That’s what she loved about him. 

“I just want to protect you” he said. When he looked at her, he saw his whole world and he wasn’t going to let media scrutiny put pressure on their relationship. 

“And I love you for that, more than you know” she leaned in to kiss him when a notification came up on her phone. She looked down to see the time. 

“Look at the time!! You have 5 minutes” she quickly jumped off the sofa and went to sit opposite to him. He watched and smiled at how she wanted him to be prepared for his interview.

She sat down on the sofa opposite to him, with her coffee and a book in her hand. 

“Do I still get that kiss or...?” 

“After you’ve done the interview” she sat wrapped up in a blanket with Schmizzles laid next to her opening her book. 

“That’s so unfair” Giovanni exclaimed. Ranvir kept staring at her book with a slight smirk on her face. 

He sat up on the sofa and tried covering his nervousness with a smile on his face. The interview started with Susanna introducing him. He waved at the screen smiling as they started asking him about whether he was going to be on Strictly next year which of course he said yes stating hopefully he will win at some point. They then asked him to describe what his tour was going to be like. The interview was going well and Giovanni was becoming more eased. 

Ranvir enjoyed watching him talking about his tour because she knew how much it meant to him. Lockdown really got to him because he really wanted to be doing his passion which was performing. Seeing the smile on his face made her heart feel whole.

Giovanni was in the middle of speaking about the comedy section of his show when Schmizzles starting barking in response to another dog outside. Schmizzles ran towards the front door with Ranvir running after him to try and make him be quiet. 

Giovanni stopped right in his tracks and looked to the side at Ranvir with Piers picking up on it straight away. 

“I didn’t know you had a dog Giovanni?” Piers asked curiously. His attention snapped back to the screen. 

Giovanni couldn’t find the words to try and cover it up. 

“Erm...” Giovanni had no idea what to say. How could he make this better? 

Susanna knew about Ranvir and Giovanni. She felt so bad for him in this moment and knew she had to do something. 

“Maybe Giovanni just got the dog and isn’t ready to say anything yet” Susanna said slightly nudging Piers in the arm without it looking too obvious in the ITV studio. 

“Yes!” Giovanni replied enthusiastically. “It’s a very new situation and I’m just seeing how it’s going although I have to admit I think I’m rather in love with it” He made it seem like he was talking about a dog, but it was obvious to Susanna he was talking about Ranvir. He looks up to see Ranvir sitting back on the sofa with Schmizzles on her knee mouthing “thank god” 

Piers realised and normally he would say something but he did have too much respect for Ranvir to expose their relationship on national television however he couldn’t help making a slight comment. 

“Well hopefully soon we will find out more about your little secret” Piers winked getting a stern look from Susanna. 

Giovanni didn’t know what to reply with. He was just praying his would be over soon. He smiled back at them and Susanna sensing Giovanni wanted the interview to be over thanked Giovanni for coming on and said goodbye. 

Ending the call, Giovanni fell back on the sofa with his heart racing through his chest. 

“Damn you Shmizzles” Giovanni said laughing resting his hand on his head. 

Giovanni worried about the media exposing his relationship. Little did he know, it would be something much closer to home, a dog.


End file.
